The present invention relates to a means for keeping catalogue cards in a drawer, which can be used, for example, in a library, a company, etc.
In the past, the drawers, containing the catalogue cards kept in place with a metal rod inserted through the front face of the drawer catalogue cards, have been made of metal or wood. Since the metal used for manufacturing said drawer is too heavy to move and more expensive to sell at a competitive price, and a wooden drawer eventually suffers from falling apart, the inventor has devised a method to make it at a lower cost.
Furthermore, the inventor has utilized modern manufacturing technology such as mold injection to form a light drawer, which is easier to disassemble.